1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of serving electronic content, in particular to classifying messages in a real-time messaging platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
An online content consumer today is inundated with content. Accordingly, determining and serving select content to the consumer is valuable. Many content publishers understand this value and therefore invest considerable resources in classifying content for a user. For example, a search engine determines content for an online consumer based on relevance to keywords provided by the consumer. Similarly, an email service may search a user's inbox and attempt to prioritize messages based on keywords or based on the sender of the message.